Odd Circumstances Involving Shoes
by trustpixiedust
Summary: Of all the things that Oliver expected to happen to him that day, being hit in the head with a shoe was not on his list. Olicity AU based off a tumblr prompt. It's all fun and games until somebody loses a shoe.


**Hi!**

 **Recently on tumblr I have seen lots of AU ideas, and I wanted to challenge myself in writing, so I've decided that I'm going to try and publish a story each week, most likely AU's, using my different ships with the prompts.**

 **This is based off the prompt, "'I was walking by the roller coasters and SOMEONE'S SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD' AU"**

 **Apologies if this is a little rough around the edges, I haven't had time to edit it, and I really just wanted to get it published the first of this week.**

* * *

Oliver couldn't believe that he let Tommy drag him to another amusement park. The last trip didn't end very well, as Tommy went a little crazy with the Dippin' Dots and ended up in the bathroom the rest of the day with Oliver awkwardly patting his back and being reminded of their high school party days.

"Come on, Ollie, have some fun!" Tommy calls from up ahead, bringing Oliver out of his thoughts and back into the present. He glances ahead to see Tommy gesturing to him with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Laurel's waist. He had a wide grin on his face, which was mirrored on her expression as well.

"If you would have told me that I was going to be a third wheel, I would have stayed home," Oliver grumbles to himself as he follows the couple. The awkwardness between the three of them had finally dissipated not too long ago, and now Oliver found himself being dragged along to endless amounts of outings.

With a shout, Tommy drags Laurel with him to another ride. The two don't even glance back to see if Oliver is following them, and he took the chance to slip away for a few minutes. Even if they had resolved their issues, he could only take so much of the schmaltzy, romantic atmosphere between the couple for a limited amount of time.

He strolls along the path between two larger rollercoasters, taking a second just to breathe in and enjoy his first moment alone of the day. He shuts his eyes briefly as he lets out the air in his lungs, mentally preparing himself for more third wheel torture.

Suddenly a hard projectile makes contact with his head, and the breath he was letting out catches in his throat. After thoroughly choking for what felt like an eternity and getting quite a few stares from other park guests, he can finally gulp in air without it sending him into another fit. With very teary eyes, either from the pain of his head or his inability to stop coughing, he looks for his "attacker." A bright pink heel was on the sidewalk not too far away, and even though it looked very unassuming now, he knew it was the cause of all his pain.

"What the…" Screams from the rollercoaster nearby drown out his curses directed at the shoe. He had a bigger question though, where did it come from? What kind of person would walk around an amusement park and think it was funny to hit people with shoes?

He reaches down and picks up the shoe, using his other hand to feel at his head and was slightly shocked when he felt a wet, sticky spot on his head. He looks around, ignoring the blurriness at the edge of his vision, hoping to find someone he could yell at. None of the other people were looking at him though, and they all passed him by as if nothing was the matter.

"Has anyone seen a shoe around? That's probably something you don't hear every day, but I really do need to find my shoe. What happened to it? It kind of flew off when I was on the rollercoaster. Sara told me this is what I get for wearing heels to an amusement park," a faint voice grabs Oliver's attention, and he sees a blonde weaving through the crowd, attempting to talk to those walking past her. She was by far the most colorful woman he'd ever seen, clad in a pink shirt as bright as the heel in his hand and light colored jeans. She spots the shoe soon enough, and is hurrying towards him with a big grin.

"You found my shoe! Where was it? I was really worried that it would end up in a tree nearby or something. I didn't have much time to see where it went, as I was riding a rollercoaster to my death and was too busy screaming," she says as an introduction and Oliver finds his anger melting away as the woman speaks. He finds himself watching her lips shape words as they come out of her mouth, and the way her eyes twinkle. She had blonde hair up in a ponytail that looked a little windswept, pieces falling out here and there. She kept talking, oblivious to his stare.

"I was also worried that I wouldn't find it. I was thinking to myself, what if someone found it, picked it up, and went on their merry way with my shoe? Of course, who would only steal one shoe, but I still thought about it anyway." Finally she takes a breath and she meets his gaze. It dawned on her that she probably looked pretty ridiculous standing there lopsided with one foot on the ground and one in a shoe; plus running her mouth nonstop probably wasn't helping. A light blush spreads across her cheeks, and she gives Oliver a shy smile.

"Sorry, sometimes I get really excited about things and talk a lot. Especially when I'm someplace I love and hopped up on soda."

"You're fine." Oliver really didn't mind, especially since she looked really adorable with pink cheeks. He shakes his head a little to clear his mind, not quite sure where that last thought came from.

"I'm Felicity, by the way," she supplies, holding out her hand. He switches the heel into his other hand and returns her grasp. He shoves the spark he feels away, labeling it as nothing more than his pounding head playing tricks on him.

"Oliver."

"Well, Oliver, thank you for being my hero. Or my shoe's hero I guess I should say. It doesn't look so bad, I guess it didn't hit anything too hard on the way down." Felicity moves her hand from his and holds it out, ready to receive her possession.

"Unless you count my head," he comments and the pain of the hit seemed to sting a little more when he acknowledged it.

"It hit you in the head?" Felicity asks incredulously, searching his eyes to see if she could spot a mischievous glint in them. When she finds none, her mouth drops open. "It really…hit you in the head?"

"If the pain in my head is anything to go by."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think that it would hit anybody, especially someone as attractive as you. I mean, my shoe could have hit someone less male model and maybe then I would have felt a little less guilty. Probably not though, I think I would be this mortified in any situation no matter who it hit." Felicity's brain seemed to be running on autopilot while her mouth just went wherever it wanted, and soon another blush worked its way across her face.

"It's fine, I promise," Oliver says, his mouth spreading into a grin at her words.

"Let me check your head."

"I'm fine Felicity, really."

"At least let me do this as sort of an apology for my shoe. It feels pretty bad for hitting you in the head."

Felicity leads him over to a bench nearby, forcing him to sit down and ignoring his protests. "You're bleeding!" she exclaims, and he flinches away as her finger accidently brushes the sorest part of the wound.

"I've had worse," he assures her, and stands up before she can stop him.

"Are you sure?" she asks, staring at him with searching eyes.

"I'm sure," he says, giving her a quick smile to convince her a little more.

"Again, I'm really sorry about the shoe thing. In normal situations, I definitely would not be hitting on you with a shoe. And, wow, I have absolutely no filter today."

A few butterflies rise up in his stomach when she gives him a sheepish grin, and he can't find it in himself to blame them on his head injury.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that," he says. She narrows her eyes at him in confusion, and he stretches out his hand that was still holding onto her shoe. "Here, take this. I'll be needing your number for insurance purposes, due to my injury and all." She catches on quick, and he marvels at how quickly her cheeks turn a deep pink color.

"Of course," she says, recovering smoothly and grabbing the heel. She leans down, slipping the shoe on, and before he can say anything else, she produces a card from her purse, complete with her name and number on it.

"Next time, if you're going to drop a shoe on me, at least have it be flats." Her laughter rings in his ears long after she leaves and long after he goes off to find Tommy and Laurel.


End file.
